Esa noche
by Mahina.D
Summary: Primer one shot... Espero que les guste...!  OrphenxCleo


La noche pasaba pronta, pero yo me resistía a dormir. No era solo el echo de descansar durante la noche lo que me perturbaba, sino un sinfín de recuerdos que rondaban por mi mente...

El, solo él se encontraba en mi cabeza. Ya no importaba el que me amara o no. Pues después de convivir con él por tan largos años, ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca me amaría. Pero no podía evitar que un pequeño dejo de esperanza se cruzara en mi.

¡No podía seguir así!. No esperaría mas en vano que me tomara como mujer, no pasaría noche en vela imaginando que me amaba, no volvería nunca mas a ver ese ojos color café...

Así que tome mis cosas dispuesta a irme. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, sin despedidas, sin lagrimas. Como aquella vez que hace cuatro años había comenzado esta locura con ellos. Leki comenzó a pasar entre mis piernas cuando mis ojos se nublaron, todos mis sentidos lo hicieron...

Un chirrido se escucho en el cuarto. No tuve el valor para voltear, solo me detuve a escuchar unos pasos huecos.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haces?- contesto una voz masculina y profunda - ¿Qué crees que haces con esas cosas?-

- ¿Qué le importa?- respondí enfadada – Aquí a nadie le importa que hago o dejo de hacer...- continué ahogando un sollozo.

-Cleo...- respondió susurrante.

Inmediatamente reconocí quien era, aunque mi mente se negara a creerlo. Voltee solo para asegurarme. Y allí lo vi...

Tambaleante de tanto alcohol que había consumido. Su mirada, alguna vez fuerte y penetrante, se encontraba perdida. En su hermoso rostro, una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza de mezclada. Con uno de sus fuertes brazos se apoyaba en la pared, mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cuello.

- Orphen... ¿qué haces en ese estado?- dije soltando mis cosas para guiarlo hacia la cama.

- Decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo...- dijo titubeante- ¿ Tu que hacías con todas tus cosas?. ¿Acaso pensabas dejarnos?-

- Eso ya no importa, Orphen.- contesté tomando un vaso con agua para alcanzárselo.- Ahora debes descansar...-

- No lo harías¿no?.- pregunto bebiendo el agua - ¿Tu me abandonarías?-

Pensé por unos momentos. Pues si, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Pero porque de su boca sonaba tan distinto?.

- Orphen, creo que es hora de que tome mi propio camino...-

- No lo hagas, te suplico que no me dejes solo- dijo abalanzándose sobre mi. Sus brazos me abrazaban fuertemente. Pero yo lo sabía, era el alcohol el que hablaba, no él.

- Así será mejor... No me hagas esto...- conteste soltándome de sus brazos.

- ¡ Tu no sabes si lo será¡ Para mi nunca sería mejor!- grito colérico.

- Si, Orphen, lo sería. Así podrías tomar el camino hacia Azalie. ¿Es que acaso no lo vez?- conteste comenzando a desesperarme – Yo solo soy un impedimento... Tu te mereces el amor de ella... ¡Consíguelo!. Y no habrá nada que les impida estar juntos.-

- Eres tu la que no lo ve... -

- ¿Qué no veo?. ¿ Que pierdo el tiempo amándote, cuando claramente nunca podrás hacerlo?- al escuchar mis palabras sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Toda la borrachera que tenia se fue.

- Cleo... ¿ Acaso... t- tu.. me amas?- su pregunta me hizo darme cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza. Y a partir de ahí, el silencio invadió el cuarto. Los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos sin hacer nada mas. De repente, Orphen comenzó a acercarse a mi con una sonrisa. Y sin saber como, me beso. Fue el beso mas dulce, apasionado que me dieron en mi vida. Me tomo por la cintura mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a el. No quería que ese momento terminase nunca, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan tiernos. Pero aun así no podía continuar. Debía saber algo primero.

- Orphen.. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunte tocando mis labios, aun rojos por la pasión del beso.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Cleo?- pregunto él.

- ¿ De que Orphen?. ¡No juegues mas conmigo...!-

- No Cleo, no... Nunca podría jugar contigo, porque en verdad... Pues la verdad... Es que... Yo... Es decir, yo también... ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!- contesto- Eres la razón de mis noches en vela, por eso recorro los bares buscando en vano una distracción, algo que oculte todo lo que siento.-

Mi corazón aumentaba los latidos rápidamente. En mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas las palabras de Orphen. ¿ Acaso todo esto era un sueño?. No, no podría serlo. Hacia años que soñaba que algo así ocurriera, pero era casi una utopía...

- Clea. ¡Clea!. ¿Me escuchas?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos , con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

- No me dejes- suplico- No podría pasar un solo día sin ti...

- Yo tampoco – conteste abrazándome fuertemente a su cuello.

- ¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras?. ¿Qué siempre estarás a mi lado?-

- Si tu me prometes que siempre me amaras...-

- ¡TE AMO CLEA, Y NUNCA DEJARE DE HACERLO...!-

Nota de autora:

Escribi este fic, paralelo a los amores de Clea, ya que deseaba explorar otra forma de narrativa... Espero que les guste... Mi primer one shot...

Dejen reviews...!!!!

Saludos


End file.
